Along with the development of portal multimedia electronic device technologies, there are an increasing number of types of multimedia electronic devices with a touch screen. Particularly, the development of a mobile communication terminal with a touch screen as a mobile communication utility is very fast, and the common use of a touch screen technology on a commercial intelligent mobile communication terminal facilitates an operation by a businessman on one hand and embodies user-friendliness on the other hand.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a display screen of a mobile communication terminal is a touch screen with a resolution of X*Y, that is, there are a number of pixels in a row and a number X of pixels in a column, where X is also referred to as the row height of the touch screen and Y is also referred to as the column width of the touch screen, which typically includes three areas, i.e., a title area, a menu area in which the contents of a menu are displayed, and a soft key area. The resolution of a complete function menu is assumed as P*Q, where P is also referred to as the row height of the function menu and Q is also referred to as the column width of the function menu. If the value of P is larger than the height of the menu area, then all the function menu may not be displayed on the touch screen, but apart of the contents of the menu may be displayed in a display interface on the touch screen, then a user has to switch the display interface by dragging a menu item(s) on the menu with a control body. For example, the complete function menu illustrated, in FIG. 1 has a row height of 120 pixels and includes 10 menu items each with a height of 12 pixels, and the height of the menu area of the touch screen is 50 pixels, then, when the menu items on the menu are dragged with a control body to slide downward, the updated display contents are positioned above the current display contents of the function menu, the location where the contents of the menu to be displayed reside among the contents of the entire menu is positioned in the function menu according to the operation of the control body and then the touch screen is updated and the display interface is switched.
How to adjust the display interface of the touch screen in combination with the characteristic of a sliding operation of a control body is a problem to be considered for updating the display interface of the touch screen.